


GOODBYE

by 4cky



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4cky/pseuds/4cky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity has never cared about members of society like their sister, Madotsuki. They don't understand why they pretend to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GOODBYE

**Author's Note:**

> Silly Undertale fantheory fic where Chara leaves humanity because their sister, Madotsuki, killed herself. I'm sorry, it's goofy. i mean, the fantheory is, not so much the subject matter, uh, anyway, yeah

The people around them didn’t understand at all when they found her body. “Such a tragedy,” the hordes lamented, as if they knew her, as if they cared in the least. Chara knew they didn’t care about her, they didn’t care when she stopped going to class or leaving her room. 

Humanity was pathetic. 

Humanity was disgusting. 

They decided to leave it behind forever, not unlike their sister. Madotsuki was the canary in the proverbial coal mine; when she stopped leaving her room to come out to eat, they knew it wouldn’t be long for them, either. But when it did happen, when they did see her body smashed on the ground, it felt like something was sitting on their chest. 

It was bad enough to have two relative children living on their own with no real income; when their sister was gone, why bother staying in a town that did nothing while she spiralled down like a plane crash? There was a mountain outside of the village (there were always mountains in this area, but this one in particular stood out) that the people muttered no one came back from. After the second round of police came around to question them with inquiries like “where are your parents” and “why wasn’t [she] seeking help” as if it was going to do anyone any good (as if it wasn’t their fault, everyone’s fault that she was gone now!) they started to fill a backpack with items to leave for good. 

Mostly the essentials: chocolate, their favorite toys, some clean shirts and underwear (when they went to grab the laundry they saw the little stepladder that went over the balcony. They weren’t going to do the same thing as their sister though; when they died, they didn’t want to be buried with liar’s sympathy), and potato chips (popato chisps!) They grabbed the keys from the little hook that was beside the door to the apartment, ready to leave, before they decided that they needed to say goodbye one final time.

Since she was gone now, there was no point in staying in her room. That was how they’d felt the last few days since she’d been gone. Even when they went to grab the laundry, they couldn’t have spent more than a moment in there, ignoring the crumpled bedsheets and the few journals that hadn’t been stolen by the greedy pigs in uniforms. But in this room now, the one where she’d spent all her time, it felt empty and unfillable.

Their heart was pounding in their throat, which was silly because ghosts weren’t real and if they were, they doubted their sister would want to stay behind as one. The kid grabbed one of the diaries that Madotsuki had written in, pulling a pen from the drawer she kept them in so that they could write their final goodbye to their sister. When they pulled it out from the bookcase, they started to laugh uncontrollably; pressed behind the books was an almost comically long knife, fallen over from behind the journal, and the police hadn’t even made an effort to find it. Pathetic! They didn’t even try to truly care!

They took the knife (there was some dried blood on it, but it wasn’t any of their business what had actually gone on with it). Chara opened her diary (labelled ‘Dream Diary') and underneath her name, they wrote in huge letters ‘GOODBYE!’

They stuck their sister’s knife in their backpack, locking the door as they left. There weren’t many police nearby anymore, they’d long since determined it was the suicide of a nobody, and that it didn’t matter to them, because that is how humanity works. They march to the mountain, and while they get some odd looks from the people of the city, no one asks questions because humanity has never cared when its members have given up. 

They ended up finishing their chocolate bar and potato chips long before they reach the mountain, but they don’t mind terribly. They’ve gotten far enough away that if they die, no one would find them for a hundred, maybe even a thousand years. When they finally get to a hole in the middle, weak and woozy, they fall down from hunger and exhaustion

They hope they’re dead. They hope humanity’s dead too, but that might be a little too much hope.

“Hey kid! Are you okay? Did you fall?”


End file.
